1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a coil component and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a coil component having improved impedance characteristics, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inductor element, which is one of important passive elements configuring an electronic circuit together with a capacitor, is used as a component removing a noise or configuring an LC resonant circuit.
The inductor element is divided into a winding type inductor element manufactured by winding a coil around a ferrite core or performing printing on the ferrite core and forming electrodes at both ends of the core, a stack type inductor element manufactured by printing internal electrodes on one surface of a magnetic sheet or a dielectric sheet and stacking the magnetic sheets or the dielectric sheets, and a thin film inductor element manufactured by plating coil shaped coil electrodes on a base substrate by a thin film process. Recently, in accordance with the request for miniaturization and slimness of a product, a demand for a chip type inductor element has significantly increased.
The inductor element as described above generally includes coil shaped internal electrodes vertically disposed in a plurality of layers in order to secure inductance capacity of a predetermined level and has a structure in which an insulating layer is applied between the respective internal electrodes in order to electrically insulate therebetween.
However, according to this structure, an insulating material configuring the insulating layer is filled between patterns of the internal electrodes, such that impedance characteristics of the inductor element are deteriorated.
In relation to this, Korean Patent Application No. 10-2002-0059899 (hereinafter, referred to as Related Art Document) has suggested a coil component in which an opening part is formed at the center of a non-magnetic layer having internal electrodes printed thereon and an internal electrode layer is formed in the opening electrode layer.
However, the coil component disclosed in Related Art Document in which only a portion of an internal structure is changed has a structural limitation in significantly improving impedance characteristics and requires a manufacturing process different from an existing process, such that the process is complicated and a manufacturing cost increases.